english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyson Rinehart
Tyson Rinehart is an American voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Additional Voices *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Dennis (ep21), Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *All Out!! (2016) - Tadakazu Taira (Announced) *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Horishima (ep19), Takashi (ep15) *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Hugo, Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Takeda *Chain Chronicle: The Light of Haecceitas (2017) - Rafaga (Announced) *D-Frag! (2015) - Oimachi (ep7), Additional Voices *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Nozomu Tamaki *Date A Live II (2016) - Additional Voices *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Additional Voices *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Georg *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Bobby (ep34), Additional Voices *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Marotari (ep4) *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Additional Voices *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Snail Guildy (ep11), Spuds (ep10), Additional Voices *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *High School DxD (2013) - Matsuda *High School DxD: BorN (2015) - Matsuda (Announced) *High School DxD: New (2014) - Matsuda *Jormungand (2014) - Additional Voices *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Alan, Additional Voices *Kamisama Kiss (2015) - Okuninushi, Additional Voices *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Rudolf (ep7) *One Piece (2014-2016) - Oimo, Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Ota *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass 2 (2015) - Ogino (ep11) *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Lavalley *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Additional Voices *selector spread WIXOSS (2016) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Squeak (ep7) *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Additional Voices *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Kawa-cchi *The Future Diary (2013) - Additional Voices *The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance (2016) - Ilterish (Announced) *The Rolling Girls (2015) - Kuranosuke Momiyama (Announced) *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Enji Koma *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Bobby (ep10) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Dice (Announced) *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Georg von Siemens *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2015) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Smite (2014) - Cabrakan, Dark Lord Sun Wukong Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (62) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (61) *Years active on this wiki: 2010-2017. External Links *Tyson Rinehart on BTVA Category:American Voice Actors